<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink Stained and Broken by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986595">Ink Stained and Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Guardian Angel AU, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Religious stuff, Shuake eventually, Slow Burn, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone who is unable to walk away from a bad hand makes a horrible gambler but a great friend. Whether a kid cursed to bring destruction to many lives counts as a "bad hand" if not an impossible one was certainly a good question but it didn't stop him from trying.</p><p>Even if it will leave him with nothing in the end but heartache and bloodshed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiara at your service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction has been something I've been thinking of doing for a while now, so before it begins I'd like to say it doesn't at all reflect on my own religious beliefs.</p><p>Kiara is *not* an OC, I won't elaborate but if you're like me and personally don't it when OC's take the forefront of a fanfic I assure Kiara is no such thing you just got to keep reading to understand what I mean</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro Akechi laid on the rickety bottom bunk of his bed, the old frame would complain every time he shifted or moved, breaking the silence of the other than him empty room. He watched the old fixed up alarm clock blink 19:30, a silent sigh escaping his lips. Dragging his attention away from the numbers he traced the names of past kids on the carved into the wood, who knew how many other kids also shared this same view as him before. Many more would after. The bed would remain the same till it finally crumbled under the weight of the pain and tears it had suffered under for years.</p><p>Goro didn't care for crying anymore. Tears won't bring back the dead. Tears didn't sway the minds of his extended family when he needed them the most. Tears wouldn't keep him fed or safe.</p><p>His fingers traced over a name different from the others. It was crisper, easier to read, the owner must have been older. Minato, he read the name curiously. Did he ever get adopted? Or did he age out of the system? He was sure he would be the latter, if he survived long enough to. No one would want a kid like him. Cursed.</p><p>"You're not cursed," a soft, kind voice said from nearby.</p><p>Goro shot up from his position on the bed, sending a dizzying bout of head rush through his skull, momentarily impairing his sight. When his vision cleared he scanned for where the voice came from. It didn't take long to find them. In the dim light of the dreary room the other boy who looked to be around his age seemed to glow.</p><p>His hair was as white as the falling snow outside, his skin like the porcelain doll his mother had once kept safe on a shelf in her room. Even across the room Goro could clearly see his golden eyes, like two suns trapped and beautiful, framed by full lashes. All of this he noticed after he tore his gaze from the long feathery, white wings on the boys back, the longest feathers brushed the ground around the boys bare feet.</p><p>He almost forgot to breathe. The winged boy examined the room around them, his white made even cleanest bed sheets seem gray. "I mean it..." the boy murmured and it took Goro a moment to realize he was talking about what he said earlier, "if you were cursed I would know." He leveled his golden gaze back on him.</p><p>"W-who are you...?" Goro finally choked out, his body refused to move from his spot on the bed no matter how much he wanted to run away. There was no way this was real, he had to be dreaming it up or...</p><p>"You're not," the boy cut into his thoughts, "dreaming I mean."</p><p>Goro must have made a confused face because the winged boy continued, "I can hear your thoughts... the surface ones that is. My name is Kiara and I am to be your guardian angel, that is if you'll accept me... if not as a guardian then maybe a friend?" He looked a little hopeful, Goro felt a small part of him despite himself get giddy at the idea of a friend. He once had a friend before his mother's death, a boy in his class at school, they'd study and eat lunch together sometimes, before he moved away.</p><p>Once he got over his excitement he realized what the winged boy, Kiara, had said fully, "an angel? like from heaven?" Goro asked. "they really exist?" he breathed out the last part barely audible. His mother used to tell him stories of guardian angels, how they would guide humans to happiness, she told him storied about people who claimed to have had one before. She had always believed they existed, up till-Goro forced himself to not finish his thought instead he returned his attention to the very angel in front of him.</p><p>Once Goro's attention was on him Kiara's face split into a smile, it seemed to warm the cold room around them all on it's own, "of course we do! I was sent here to help you, if you don't mind of course, if you don't want to form a contract I can go back right away," Kiara explained, "of course if you do form a contract I won't be able to go back till it's complete."</p><p>"When's it complete?" he asked warily, what if he sighed and he only stuck around till he moved again?! Then he would lose him before he'd even get to know him-!</p><p>"No, stop!" Kiara interrupted his thoughts, "A contract is only completed when the subject in question, you in this case, are ready to live on without me. Usually when you're older and have a family or a good career, when you'll no longer need me."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Till then I'm here to help you, I'll obey any direct orders and be by your side and protect you from danger," Kiara took a few steps toward him but stopped when Goro leaned back. he extended a hand out to him, "if you except just say my name and shake my hand, followed by 'I accept the term and conditions of having a guardian, and promise to uphold them'. simple right?"</p><p>"Terms and conditions?" Goro asked, stalling as he tried to decide whether or not to form a 'contract' or whatever it was.</p><p>"Ah right!, the terms and conditions are as follows," Kiara sheepishly supplied, "so long as I am contracted to you, you will not order me to take a life of another or use me to cause harm, and won't deal with anything in dealing with the devil, such as demon summoning or satanic rituals, the obvious." The angel shrugged nonchalantly and Goro nodded dumbly, yeah obvious.</p><p>"Do you accept?"</p><p>Did he? On one hand he wanted more than anything someone he could call a friend even if they were contracted to spend time with him. But on another how was he supposed to hide an angel from his foster family? His foster family! How could he forget, it was bad enough trying to make sure he got enough to eat to stay alive how was he supposed to get Kiara anything to eat? Where would he sleep? Do angels even need sleep? What if he gets hurt? Or decides he hates the other kids as much as they hate Goro? What if-</p><p>"Ha ha!" Kiara's laugh shocked Goro from his spiraling thoughts, the sound reminding him of the little bells his mother used to hang up around Christmas, "don't worry about me, I assure you it'll all be taken care of, all you need to worry about is sticking to the terms and conditions."</p><p>Relief and anticipation filled him and Goro let it with some hesitation. He had been burned by his own emotions getting the better of him before. Goro stared down at the pale hand extended out to him, it would be so easy to just shake it and say whatever he was supposed to... so why was it so hard?</p><p>"Because you're worried you'll mess it all up," Kiara murmured responding to Goro's thoughts, it unnerved him how the angel did that but he figured he could just ask him to stop. "But don't worry about messing up, I'll always forgive you and that's a promise."</p><p>Goro grasped the angels hand tightly and said, "Kiara, I accept the terms and conditions of having a guardian, and promise to uphold them." From the moment he said Kiara's name the room was filled warmth and light, it all condensed around their hands forming into two perfectly white rings on both of their right hands.</p><p>He stared at his in wonder, the white stone was cool and warm at the same time, the feeling bringing him a soothing feeling of comfort. He looked up to see Kiara staring at his own ring fondly, rubbing the stone with his thumb. He was almost certain he saw a tiny, silent prayer leave the lips of the angel.</p><p>After a few second of comfortable silence Kiara looked at him with bright excitement, "I look forward to being your friend, and guardian Goro Akechi!"</p><p>Before he could respond the door to the room opened and he sent a panicked look at in the direction of the person coming in. He was about to tell Kiara to hide but the angel was gone. He looked around somberly for his guardian earning an odd look from the other foster kid whose name he didn't know. Eventually his eyes landed on the old fixed up alarm clock just as the time changed, 19:31 in the evening.</p><p>Did he imagine it?</p><p>His eyes fell to his hand landing on the white ring on his right hand. The stone both cool and warm, comforting him by it's presence alone. No, he decided, he didn't imagine it. Kiara was real, and so was his contract with him. He was going to be friends with an angel and they'd never leave him like everyone else, they would be his side no matter what. Goro smiled down at the ring softly, 'I look forward to it too' he thought and hope Kiara heard it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends in High Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro gets to know his knew friend and the benefits having a Guardian.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How come no one ever stares at you?" Goro wondered aloud as he and Kiara walked down the block from Goro's current school, the angel's wings hidden with what he assumed was magic. Kiara was recklessly balancing on the railing between the road and Goro as he trailed along, he must have been impervious to the cold as the metal one bare feet didn't faze the angel one bit.</p><p>"Do you want them to notice me?" Kiara asked instead of answering. Goro thought about it for a beat before shaking his head. "I can't make them <em>not</em> see me, but I can make them ignore me if I want, just like I can hide my wings but can't change my hair color." Kiara hopped down from the railing as he reached it's end and walked beside Goro, walking backwards and bit ahead of Goro so they could make eye contact as they spoke. Goro figured the same applied to their rings then considering no one had tried to steal it yet.</p><p>"I suppose that makes sense... in a way," it really didn't but Kiara had become infamous (to Goro at least) for his terrible explanation skills. Between over complicating or forgetting to mention important details he almost thought Kiara didn't want him to know but in truth the angel was just really bad at explaining things.</p><p>As they walked in comfortable silence Goro caught sight of a cafe with a cart outside selling hot cocoa and after checking the bit of money he had on himself (scavenged from between cushions and forgotten pockets when it was his turn to do the laundry) he pulled Kiara along with him to the cart eagerly. The angel almost tripped with the sudden change in direction making Goro laugh softly, when he looked over at his angelic friend he saw him smiling at him.</p><p>"What?" he asked self consciously tucking a brown lock of hair behind his ear and rubbing his thin limbs, covered in a two thin for this kind of weather jacket and his shoes, worn but not quite to it's breaking point just yet. Compared to Kiara it was quite clear he wasn't living in the most ideal conditions.</p><p>"Nothing... just was nice hearing you laugh is all," before Goro could respond or react at all they were in front of the cart. A woman was standing behind it with rosy cheeks from the cold, she smiled when she saw them. "Hello! can we get two hot chocolates please?" Kiara asked brightly, if the woman saw anything odd about him she didn't react in the slightest beyond a happy "of course, any thing else dear?" and a kind smile.</p><p>Goro placed the money he had on the cart and she counted it out, it was just short of enough for two drinks. Goro felt his smile slide off when she told him, his stomach rumbled in complaint. "Oh... I'm sorry for being an inconvenience-"</p><p>"Nonsense!" she exclaimed startling Goro and cutting off the rest of his sentence, she pulled out her own wallet and supplied the missing amount with a wink, "it'll be our little secret."</p><p>"Thank you ma'am," Kiara giggled as he collected their hot chocolates. Goro was in utter shock unable to pull together a coherent sentence as he processed what happened. No one had ever done anything like help him pay for his food, or really anything, before. He thought about it as he sat down at a nearby table, brushing off the seat before sitting down. It was a warm day compared to the last few weeks, the sun was shining in a clear sky and the snow from the night he met Kiara was almost all gone now, only the piles at the sides of the road and in shaded alleys were left.</p><p>Goro looked at his friend with suspicion, "be honest, did you have something to do with that?" Goro asked after taking a sip from his cup, the chocolate drink warming his insides and settling in his stomach. Just like his mother's hot chocolate only sweeter and missing the hint of cinnamon. She had stopped making it not long before- it didn't matter.</p><p>"With what?" Kiara's head tilted curiously as he fiddled with a lock of his hair.</p><p>"That lady! She had no reason to help us," Goro gesture wildly at the cart and Kiara smiled mischievously in reply taking a long sip of his own drink. "that's definitely a yes, isn't it."</p><p>"Seeing as you ordered me to say so, no, I did not. I guess we just got lucky huh?" Kiara shrugged. Goro studied his friend with a critical eye, he had been 'getting lucky' on a lot of things since the angel entered his life. He was tempted to ask why but decided to focus on drinking his cocoa before it got cold.</p><p>He finished his cooling drink in silence. Now he thought about it, Kiara always pointed out whenever Goro ordered him to do things. Did he not like it? Goro wondered worriedly. Was he being a terrible friend? Did Kiara actually dislike him because of it? He bit his lip thinking about it, sneaking a few glances at the white haired, (physically) six year old across from him.</p><p>"Nope, you're a good friend," Kiara hummed as he finished his own hot chocolate, "I don't particularly <em>like</em> being ordered around but I don't hate it, after all I offered it as a part of the contract, it would have been silly of me to offer it if I was so against it." Right, he could still read Goro's mind.</p><p>"Offered it? you mean it's not like this for other guardian angels?" Goro asked after some contemplation.</p><p>Kiara shook his head, "yes and no, technically it is, regardless of personal feelings. But I could of have chosen not to tell you." Kiara shrugged like it was no big deal but Goro got the sense it was bigger than the angel was letting on. Guessing where Goro's thoughts were headed Kiara cut him off before he could ask, "it's not really important, merely a choice of how much an (guardian) angel trusts their ward." A pink tinge grew on the angels pale cheeks as Kiara avoided Goro's eyes instead putting his whole attention in tracing the grain of the table with his index finger.</p><p>Goro's own cheeks were growing warm too. He decided to trust him from day one? Maybe he should be a bit more considerate to Kiara's trust and not order him around too much. Judging by the soft smile Kiara was trying to hide when he thought this the angel appreciated it.</p>
<hr/><p>It was Goro's turn to clean the sheets at his current foster home. He grumbled obscenities he picked up from the older kids under his breath as he lifted the heavy battered basket up the final staircase to the rooftop of the apartment. Above were several clothing lines, some already burdened with drying bedding. The spring sun warmed his skin and he took a deep breath, the headache from dealing with the other kids blowing away with the warm breeze.</p><p>It was windier up on the roof and he had to be careful to stay away from the edge, but he knew the layout well from all the time he spent up there when the weather was nice enough. After locating the footstool he began pulling out the first sheet of many. He'd have to do this slowly since they were so big and he was still small for his age, at soon to be eight he hadn't quite reached a growth spurt yet.</p><p>Goro lugged the damp sheet up and over the line, as he was straightening out one end someone else grabbed the other, pulling out the wrinkles carefully. He didn't need to check who it was. His ring warmed as they got closer and he waited for them. Just as he was reaching for another sheet Kiara's mop of white locks poked around to look at him mischief and sunlight sparkling in his sunset eyes.</p><p>"Why, fancy meeting you here!" He giggled, the sound like bells to Goro's ears, he could feel a tired smile spread across his face just hearing it. "Do you need help?"</p><p>"Yes please!" Goro said quickly, barely even a second between Kiara offering and him agreeing. Kiara wasted no time trotting over to help him drape it over the line. As they got into a rhythm of working Kiara began humming as he worked. Goro didn't recognize the tune but he committed ever bit to memory, it was soft and pleasant... actually it sounded a lot like a lullaby of all things, reminding him of the lack of sleep he'd been suffering through the last few weeks after moving in this new home.</p><p>Pretty soon the work was done, earlier than expected too! He had no chores after this, he was completely done for the day. No reason he had to go downstairs just yet. He looked up to tell Kiara his decision but found the angel missing. He looked around spinning in circle till he was a little dizzy, ducking down to peer under the drying laundry while calling his name but he couldn't see Kiara anywhere. <em>Did he leave already? That can't be right... right?</em></p><p>"blagh!" Kiara jumped out from behind him him making a ridiculous face, Goro screamed before doubling over in laughter till his stomach hurt, Kiara joining him at some point. His exhaustion turned into giddiness, the tired buzz in his mind making everything seem absolutely hilarious.</p><p>He recovered before the angel and darted out of sight himself, circling around and behind, the moment the angel looked and saw he was gone he jumped out and made a scary face, bringing on another bout of laughter. And thus started a game of hiding and scaring each other over and over, running between sheets and hiding out of sight.</p><p>At one point he called Kiara out on having an advantage as he could read his mind but the angel promised he wasn't, he adamantly claimed to not believing in cheating. Goro trusted him right away but drew it out as a way of testing to see if it was true anyway.</p><p>Despite Kiara's other advantages as a supernatural being with magic (even if he'd never seen Kiara cast spells or anything himself) Goro did pretty well, the wind helped cover his footsteps and heavy breathing at least.</p><p>However at one point he lost his friend in the maze of laundry. The wind made the white cloth walls sways and wave, he tried to catch a glimpse of wherever Kiara might have been by peering under but he didn't see any sign of him. <em>Did he leave?</em></p><p>As soon as the thought crossed his mind he heard it, the faint bell like giggle of his best, (and only), friend. He tried to follow it but he couldn't tell were it came from. Eventually, after wandering around the entire roof, and checking the stairs he found himself in the center of the roof top feeling slightly discouraged and confused.</p><p>His eyes began to feel heavier as the adrenaline faded and he stifled a yawn.</p><p>"Kiara? where are you?" He called out, another quieter giggle. he spun around but nothing was there. "what...?" he breathed out as he failed to find his friend again. His ring staying stubbornly cold by Kiara's command.</p><p>Then out of nowhere he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he startle so hard he fell over as he spun around, tripping on his own feet it would seem. He fell on top of something soft and silky and... very white. He tried to push himself up but his hand came down on something soft but firm, a pained grunt sounded from below him as he put pressure on it.</p><p>Goro scrambled away as fast as humanly possible. His mind was no longer on the roof top but in a dim room as another kid cried out, Goro had tripped them. It hadn't been on purpose but they came at him anyway fist aimed for his face. Flash forward to when he fell forward onto the foot of some foster parent he could remember the name of, their hand had struck his cheek before had even processed where he had landed. Faces sneering down at him from high above, cold laughter as he failed again, and murmured threats and dark truths ringing in his ears made him squeeze his eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em>Make it stop!</em>
</p><p>His heartbeat increased in leaps and bounds as he lifted his arms up in front of his face. But no blows came, instead a hand rested softly on his arm and carefully pushed it down. He looked into the kind golden eyes of friend. They were full of patience and understanding, no malice or disgust at all. He felt stupid for expecting anything like what he saw in his foster parents and siblings in Kiara, he looked away in shame, tears prickling his eyes.</p><p>Kiara's right hand, brushed against his cheek the ring on his finger warm and just as soothing as his own, he turned Goro's head to face him. "It's okay Goro," he said softly, "I promised I'd always forgive didn't I," a shaky breath escaped Goro's lips.</p><p>"Y-yeah... you did, I'm sorry..." he choked out between silent sobs. He searched his friend for any sign of injury and was relieved to see none though he had a few ruffled feathers... Goro looked dawn at his hands and back at the wings, wings which had not been present earlier. "Did I-did I hurt them?"</p><p>Kiara looked confused for a moment before understanding lit in his eyes, instead of answering however he just pulled Goro into a tight hug, wings wrapping around them both like a snowy white blanket of feathers.</p><p>"They're alright, it was my fault for using them to hide anyway," he could hear the small smile in Kiara's voice as he spoke and after a moment Goro let out a shaky sigh a smile creeping across his own lips, the last of his tears sliding down his cheeks. Kiara was flying earlier, no wonder he couldn't find him.</p><p>Kiara released him from the embrace and Goro, now calmer, looked his friend up and down. "Can you fly?" he blurted out suddenly, earning a confused look from Kiara, "I mean I haven't seen you fly before so like, can you really?" he explained.</p><p>"Of course! I am an angel, these wings aren't just for show," the angel got up and brushed off imaginary dirt from his pale blue jacket. (Goro had never seen him wear anything other than blue and white).</p><p>"Can I see?" Goro asked eagerly wiping away signs of distress from his features with his hands as he watched Kiara with avid attention.</p><p>"Maybe another time," Kiara promised as he checked behind a few different clothes lines before locating whatever it was he was looking for. When he came back he was holding a blanket. Goro hadn't seen it before, it was light blue and looked new and much comfier then any other blanket he had ever had. <em>When had he had time to put it up here anyway?</em></p><p>Kiara laid it on the ground, smoothing out the winkles, Goro worried it would get dirty now but the angel didn't seem to mind. Once it was to Kiara's satisfaction he knelt down at one and and patted the space beside him. Goro hurried over to sit beside him, still not entirely sure what Kiara was up to.</p><p>"There, lay your head here." Kiara patted his lap and Goro's face flushed.</p><p>"But that's-"</p><p>"It's fine, no one will see besides I'm you guardian angel it'll be fine," Kiara explained with a shrug, "you need to rest you look like you topple over at any moment."</p><p>Goro scowled as his body betrayed him with a yawn, earning a 'told you so' look from Kiara. When it became clear he wasn't going to do it, Kiara pulled him down laying one wing on his side to weigh him down so he couldn't get back up.</p><p>It was warm and soft and he felt his eyes droop. But he resisted sleep. Kiara's hands carded through his hair, soothing his weary head. He began humming again, the same tune as earlier but softer, like he was falling asleep himself.</p><p>Though Goro had faught against it his eyes finally fluttered closed, falling into a dreamless rest.</p>
<hr/><p>Goro watched all the kids with their parents run and wander around the festival from afar. He had actually looked forward to this night. The festival had seemed like a fun idea when he heard about it. He regretted coming.</p><p>His current foster home, number nine, he called it wasn't as bed as the others but he hated it even more for it. it was easy to fall into a false sense of security, to let his guard down, then to get hurt again by those he had been tricked into trusting.</p><p>He had sidestepped away from the others the first chance he got. Even if it meant not getting any snacks from the many different stalls all lit with warm golden paper lanterns. He could spot a few of his classmates in the crowd as well, he didn't know their names. A few were wearing a yukata like him. Though their's fit better than his hand-me-down.</p><p>He never had gone to any festivals with his mother. She was always busy, especially during the summer months, her clients coming home with her more and more often. She'd send him to the nearby bath house when they did. She never liked it when he asked questions about her work, or at all really. But sometimes she'd be kinder, happier, he preferred to remember those moments.</p><p>He pulled his knees in close to himself as he sagged against the tree he'd chosen to sit beside. The hill he was on gave a good view of the whole festival, far enough away no one would see him cry.</p><p>"Have you tried the candy apples?" a soft familiar voice said from near him. Goro looked up sharply into the eyes of Kiara, he was offering a red apple coated in sugar on a stick to him. Hesitantly Goro accepted.</p><p>Kiara was wearing a pale blue yukata, white pin stripes going down length wise (he stopped questioning where Kiara got his clothes long ago). His wings feeling the breeze behind him, the feathers reflecting the lanterns below. He seemed to glow in the darkness. To bright and pure for how Goro was feeling. </p><p>"How'd you find me?" He asked even though he already knew the answer, wincing at how bitter he sounded.</p><p>"So long as you wear that ring I'll always be able to find you," Kiara answered eyes scanning over the festival. Not for the first time Goro wandered about just how old Kiara was, physically he was only a year younger than Goro, and yet his eyes looked so old and... wise right then.</p><p>He considered asking but stopped himself, it didn't matter. What mattered was Kiara was there, for him, and only him. He thought about all this as he ate the the sticky treat Kiara had gifted him, how the angel acquired the treat was another unanswered question he decided not to worry about.</p><p>"Why don't you join them? Nobody is stopping you?"</p><p>"... no, nobody is... it's just-" Goro murmured, unsure how to say it.</p><p>"It's just your worried you'll like it." Kiara answered for him. Goro pouted in response but said nothing. "It's okay for you to have fun Goro, you do with me all the time."</p><p>"That's different-"</p><p>"Is it? You can have other friends beside me, you know." Kiara sat on the grass not to far from him. "Just because you might leave soon doesn't mean you can't at least get to know some of your classmates," the angel told him, tilting his head so he could see Goro better.</p><p>"I know... but if I do and I get attached and then leave again... it'll just make it all worse," Goro admitted glumly. "Besides, to them I'm weird, creepy even."</p><p>"Then give them a chance to see you're not," Kiara shrugged, it irritated Goro to see him act like it was no big deal. It was. What if they did see him and they didn't like him? What if letting people get to know him just make them think he was even weirder?</p><p>Kiara sighed softly, "how about next time you move you make one friend, it'll give you a fresh start. It doesn't have to be  everyone, just one person." He looked deep into Goro's eyes and he felt his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>"...okay" he breathed out after a minute, "I will."</p><p>"Good," Kiara smiled brightly, he wouldn't be surprise if the lanterns would have looked dim in comparison. The angel stood up brushing off some dirt from his yukata, before addressing him again a hand extended to him in invitation "lets have some fun, you were excited for this festival were you not?"</p><p>Goro felt a smile pull at his own lips and he let Kiara pull him to his feet. "Alright."</p>
<hr/><p>Goro under advice from Kiara decided to make another friend. A boy from school with black hair and a quiet demeanor. His name was Ren Amamiya and he was like Goro, they were both outcasts, though their backgrounds couldn't be more different they both liked to read and were good at reading people.</p><p>He began spending more time with Ren as the school year progressed and for the first time hoped he wouldn't be moved to a new home just yet.</p><p>He'd spend most after school hours at Ren's house trying his mother's cookies and playing video games in Ren's room. They studied together when exam's came around and always partnered up for school projects. He'd spent the night at the Amamiya house more times than at his own he was sure. Ren's mother even got them matching key chains they put on their school bags. He was louder, more expressive when he was with Ren than with the rest of his class.</p><p>When Ren found out his current caretaker usually forgot to feed him he started making him lunches as well, and when Goro found out Ren was scared of the dark he saved up all the money he could scrounge up for a portable nightlight for him for his birthday.</p><p>He'd never been happier.</p><p>Kiara was happy for him too, always willing to hear about what he had been getting up to with Ren, helped him come up with way to surprise him. Even helping Goro learn how to make chocolate ship cookies so he could gift them to the Amamiya's for all their kindness.</p><p>Of course it didn't last.</p><p>His caretaker was fine with letting him stay with the Amamiya's since it kept him out of their hair, but they were extra critical of him when he was present because of it. Worried he'd spill the beans about them really. One evening just as he got home from an afternoon with Ren he found his caretaker waiting for him in the living room a deep frown on their face and he felt six years old again, standing in front of his first foster parent a broken pot between them.</p><p>They had even struck him across the face as they did then. He could see Kiara in the background preparing to stir up the dog to distract them so Goro could run or at least come up with a plan. But his caretaker grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind a closed door before Kiara's plan could come to fruition.</p><p>"You had to run your mouth didn't cha?" they sneered as they slammed the door pushing Goro to the ground. "Now I got people coming to 'check' on you!" they were furious but Goro wasn't sure why still, he hadn't said anything to anyone!</p><p>They must have seen the refutal in his eyes because they laughed high and cold, "save it brat, I got a call from that Amamiya woman, said she was 'worried about you lack of nourishment' and had seen bruises on you, and other crap," Goro's blood was running cold now. Miss Amamiya had called his caretaker? Despite never telling them not to he felt a deep feeling of betrayal and hurt from this. "She had already notified the social services, so at least you'll be out of my hair soon enough anyway," they smiled dark and sinister looking at Goro like he was just some bug to be smash under their heel.</p><p>He raised his hands to protect his head and hope beyond hope Kiara or Ren wouldn't see him like this.</p><p>Once Goro was sent to his bed he was limping. Fresh bruises forming on his legs and back, painfully announcing their arrival as he trudged on to his bed. Kiara was there waiting for him, tears in his golden eyes as Goro collapsed into his arms.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything," he said into Goro hair, hot tears falling on his head. Goro cringed into his shoulder, he had ordered Kiara to never approach his caretakers, he couldn't handle the thought of them hurting him to.</p><p>Kiara tightened his embrace around him and he choppily hummed his lullaby, the sound broken up by sobs. Goro fell asleep in his arms, he awoke to find himself in his bed the next morning with a tears stained and sleeping angel beside him, wings covering him protectively.</p><p>He was going to lose Ren soon, he knew it. He'd be taken away to a different home with no guarantee it would be any better. He'd lose the sleepovers, the cookies, the half asleep conversations about whatever with his friend.</p><p>But he wouldn't lose Kiara. Nobody could never take him away from him. Kiara was his Guardian angel and no one could steal him. He'd hold tight to him and never let go.</p>
<hr/><p>Eleven years old and in the worst home yet. Goro was fairly certain he was nearly at the end of his line. He was barely fed, and the only kid in the home. One malnourished kid surrounded by five very large and scary dogs. The man he was stuck with was nothing short of a scumbag with some politician job taking Goro in for the public approval or whatever, treating Goro like he didn't exist on the best of days.</p><p>He was giving a ratty moth eaten dog bed to sleep on and was forced to do manual labor constantly, even in the middle of the night. The despicable man would pour water on him to wake him up so he could go out and run whatever errand. (Kiara had to derail several very sketchy and creepy strangers on these errands away from Goro). He even had once been fed dog food.</p><p>Not even mentioning the dogs. He had bite marks and scratches up and down his arms and legs, much to his legal 'guardians' amusement, apparently the dogs thought he was a chew toy and he was supposed to find it funny. The first time the dogs attacked him Kiara had jumped in to save him, Goro had got away as all the dogs all went after the bird-like boy. Kiara's wings had lost many feathers, and had received a nasty dog bite shaped scar to his leg.</p><p>Goro had ordered him to stay away from the dogs after that.</p><p>It was summer and the air conditioning in the room he was stuck in nearly constantly, didn't work. His cloths stuck to his body by his own sweat, his hair was a tangled mess and his shoes... five dogs versus two old sneakers made a terrible evening for him.</p><p>He rubbed the spot on his arm where one of the dogs had bit recently, it had almost drawn blood this time. Kiara had rapped it with a bandage, using a cream to prevent scarring. He'd have a lot more scars and wounds if not for the angel. He wondered if part of the reason he'd never sustained any serious injury was because Kiara had healing magic or something.</p><p>Four years together and still hadn't actually seen the angel use magic. Was Kiara not allowed to show him? Or did he not actually have magic after all? He could never be sure.</p><p>He had begun giving Kiara more orders as of recently. Stay away from the dogs, don't be in the same room as his current 'caretaker', stop sneaking him food else risk being caught.</p><p>He knew it bothered Kiara, but he was scared. Scared he would be discovered and taken away from him. What if they hurt Kiara? No more hugs when he was sad, no more lullabies when the nightmares got bad, no more watching Kiara dance and just enjoy life the way he couldn't, so carefree and full of energy.</p><p>So he had to hurt him a little to keep them together.</p><p>Social workers were required to come in for home checks regularly so he'd be able to bath whenever that time came around, it had been like this for as long as he could remember. In preparation for another visit he was expected to act as though the quest bedroom was his and fake a smile whenever he was spoken to. Such a visit was dawning ahead of him once again.</p><p>And Kiara was no where to be found.</p><p>When the woman came with her clipboard, pencil skirt, and fancy phone everything went horrible. Without Goro ever lifting a finger to cause anything, everything his foster guardian said would be countered with some sort of mini disaster, whether it be bugs in the bathroom, a faulty faucet, the trash toppling and spilling empty beer cans all over the kitchen floor, adult magazines peaking out from under the couch, or even a dog getting loose and almost attacking Goro. When the social worker checked Goro for any injury after the last one she saw the many red scratches and bite marks from day prior.</p><p>He hadn't spent another night in the retched apartment.</p><p>the next day when he found himself alone Kiara came back looking a little worn out but relieved, Goro knew then what had transpired. Without his permission, and endangering his friend to discovery. And to the angel-blood thirsty dogs too. Kiara had caused every mishap and accident.</p><p>"What do you think you were doing back there?!" he hissed at a confused and tired Kiara.</p><p>"My job, saving you," Kiara said back not hiding his irritation in his voice. Goro's eyes flashed with anger and fear.</p><p>"You could have been caught or hurt, besides I didn't ask you to save me, I would have been taken away eventually anyway." He glared at the angel. It was unfair he knew it but he wasn't backing down.</p><p>"I'd much rather be exposed and you be safe than you hurt because of my inaction, for me not to help you goes against everything I am contracted to," Kiara defended himself. It was the first time he'd ever heard the angel raise his voice.</p><p>"Oh so you did it because of the contract my bad," Goro crossed his arms and refused to look at his golden eyes angel. He ignored how Kiara looked at him with confusion and hurt.</p><p>"What?! Of course not, you're my friend I did it cause I care for you and your welfare, because I want to see you safe," Kiara argues back. "I had to save you from that man!"</p><p>"I don't need saving!" Goro shot back, "I'm not some damsel or anything like that, I don't want anyone coming in for my rescue especially if it meant I could have lost you!" his voice wavered and dipped but he didn't lessen his fiery glare.</p><p>"Well what do you want!?" Kiara asked spitefully arms swinging wide in exasperation and Goro took a step backward to avoid getting hit.</p><p>"I-I want you to be safe, I want you by my side and-" his voice choked as he forced the words from his throat, "and for you to be safe." he looked at his feet.</p><p>"I want to the same for you," Kiara's voice sounded pained like he was close to crying, "can't you see it's my duty to protect you Goro, as your guardian and your friend." Guilt stabbed through his chest like a knife and when he looked into those golden eyes with their long white lashes he felt like pulling Kiara into a hug and to apologize till his throat dried up. But a part of him was still angry.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." he breathed out after a tense moment.</p><p>"yeah... me too." Kiara left, The ring on Goro's finger grew icy cold as he did. <em>He'll come back, I'm sure...</em></p><p>He sagged against the wall of the room he was waiting in. The woman in charge of getting him a new home was supposed to be here, it was his luck she was late. After listening to the clock tick for what felt like an eternity he decided to snoop a little. It was an office, clearly, with a big wooden desk and black leather wheel-y chair. On the desk was a desktop and many folders and papers. he saw one with his name on it and figuring it was his any way and flipped it open.</p><p>It had his picture, the date of his birth, his mothers name dates of her birth and death and... his father's name. only his birth date was written which meant he was still alive... He truly had abandoned him and his mother then after all.</p><p>His father... they best prepare for his wrath. He was determined to cause him just as much pain as he felt now and all these years stuck moving from one home to the next never settling. Masayoshi Shido best prepare to be destroyed by him one day. Just like he destroyed his mother, just like he destroyed Goro's life by never being there for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn't the first multi-chapter fic I've posted but lets hope I finish it, I don't own my own laptop yet so I have to barrow one to write and can't always get around to writing when I want to. But I'm might be getting a job soon!!! I have an interview today in twelve hours actually... maybe I should sleep haha. Well if i do get you can bet I'll be saving up for sure! Wish me luck ;)</p><p>(Also get ready for a rough next chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro has discovered who his father is and wants revenge. But first he needs to conivnce Kiara to help him out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo yo yo I got a job!!!!!!!!!! actualy its my fist job... ever. I am both nervous and excited but whatever 'nough about me onto the story. This is gonna be messy and emotional. But Kiara and Goro didn't exactly part on the best terms last chapter... lets get to it now then</p><p>I hope I get some sort of emotional response from you guys it makes writing this so much better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had come and gone fast. Fall had turned the leaves into shades of gold and red, Kiara had always loved seeing the season change. Time had always seemed meaningless to him, so seeing it take effect on such a grand scale had been breath taking his first time.</p><p>It had been better with Goro by his side. With his light brown hair and eyes changing color in the lighting, one moment russet brown the next bright crimson. He missed having Goro's sometimes rare but bright and hopeful smiles. Missed the clever, calculating glint in his eyes. He missed his friend.</p><p>Kiara placed a hand over his chest, were his heart didn't beat but resided. Goro had asked him so many question when he told him about how he'd never felt a heartbeat before. He had let him place his hand over his chest as he was now.</p><p>They had been so inseparable, even for a guardian and his ward. Especially so.</p><p>His fight last summer had brought him to this. Avoiding his friend in regret, guilt, and a little fear. Why couldn't Goro just let him save him? Was it because he wasn't good enough? Was Goro disappointed in having him as a guardian angel? Should he have never approached him? Did he bite off more than he could chew?</p><p>He couldn't be sure.</p><p>He had been warned away from helping Goro. Another angel had told him it would be a mistake to take such a child as a ward. But Kiara had been determined to see him smile, to hear him laugh, to give him a chance to be happy. So what if he was taking after someone destined to fall. Goro had the right to be happy just like everyone else.</p><p>For a time he had forgotten Goro's destiny. He was glad for it. His actions had never been from pity or sorrow to see one so bright but dimmed by the hatred around him. Kiara's decision to risk everything and guard Goro was made impulsively but passionately.</p><p>He had taken some precautions of course. Avoiding using magic around Goro, only reading surface thoughts never prying deeper into his friends, and he really was his friend, mind. He had also chose not to tell Goro about his future. Though he didn't know much to begin with, only it was paved in the downfall of others, centered around someone named Shido.</p><p>He was going to change that.</p><p>A car door slamming shook Kiara from his thoughts, and back to the present. He was sitting on the roof of the building across of Goro's current home. He tucked his knee in close to his body, but not for warmth, he was unaffected by hot or cold, but for some comfort.</p><p>He missed his other friends. He had cut off all contact with the other angels when he became Goro's guardian, so they couldn't talk him out of it... and so he would never betray Goro by regretting his decision.</p><p>A breeze carded through his hair and he sighed into himself. What was he thinking being so stubborn? At least his current home had been made sure to be better by the lady who got Goro out the last one... what he should have done himself. At this point he should just admit to himself how impossible this all was. He couldn't take a kid out of the foster system as he was, and Goro was determined to never let him by hurt by those people his ward has to suffer under.</p><p>"Guardian angel, huh... I'm more like a glorified watch dog," he mumbled to no one, "following him around, acting like my bite is as bad as my bark... taking orders like a dog too."</p><p>He had thought being honest and trusting would make Goro see there was no need to force him to follow orders. If Goro saw there was no need to force others, they can still do what he needed without being forced, then maybe he could have been pulled at a little bit farther from his destiny. How had he failed so much so far? How much time did he have left?</p><p>The sound of a door opening on the building across from him pulled his attention up from his lap. Above Goro's apartment somebody was coming out. They were wearing a worn out hoodie and pajama bottoms. Kiara's sharp eyes catching on their hollow cheeks and slumped posture.</p><p>Goro.</p><p>Before he could think to second guess himself he was in the air.</p><hr/><p>The ceiling had five different yellow spots from water damage. The walls had three holes exposed, more were hidden under posters, and a long crayon line from one of the younger kids. He was tempted to try counting every floorboard too if it meant he might finally fall asleep.</p><p>The memory of a lullaby fluttered at the edge of his memory but he pushed it down every time it surfaced.</p><p>He was pretty sure he hadn't actually slept since Kiara started avoiding him, just moments of lapse of consciousness. He pulled the pale blue blanket over his shoulders tighter. one of the few things he'd been able to hold onto even as the years past. It still looked new too, either a proof of his care of Kiara's magic, he wasn't sure.</p><p>Kiara...</p><p>With a irritated huff he slid out of his bed as quietly as possible grabbing his jacket and a pair of shoes before sneaking out of the crowded apartment skipping over all the creaky boards. The roof was two stories up but he was wide awake by this point anyway.</p><p>As he went his mind spun. Shido, his father, as he found out was a successful politician, and influential figure building in popularity. Now he knew a name it was like it was everywhere, on the news, two passerby gossiping about whatever happened at the diet building, on promotional posters. Like it was haunting him.</p><p>He wished he had a lighter so he could burn every poster he saw with Shido's insufferable smirk on it. He fantasied about ruining whatever campaign the monster was trying for. Maybe he could cause a disturbance at all his rallies, spread nasty rumors about the woman and child he abandoned for money and power.</p><p>Before long the door to the roof was in front of him, he had almost walked right into it he was so deep in thought. With nimble fingers he picked the lock with the make shift lock pick he made from a bobby and stepped out into the frigid air.</p><p>It was late October, the first snow of the season had already coated the roof tops and streets in a white blanket. He carefully made his way through to near the edge of the building, trying his best not to soak his pj's and shoes. It was proving to be a very cold year... in more ways than one.</p><p>"I suppose I should apologize for that" a soft voice said from behind him. Goro whirled to face them. The blue glow of the moon mixed with the warm orange of the light by the stairs reflected off Kiara's wings and onto the snow, his feet never sinking into the soft flakes below him. His eyes kind and forgiving and sparkling with moonlight. He was... smiling?</p><p>"Kiara?"</p><p>The smile widened, but a touch of sadness lingered in his eyes. "Sorry I took so long... I was being silly."</p><p>Goro didn't care he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the angel. Kiara stiffened for a moment before melting into the hug, his own arms coming up to return it. They remained that way for a while, hidden from view by white shimmering feathers, blocking the cold and warming Goro to the core.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Kiara... I didn't mean for you to go," he choked out trying his hardest not to cry.</p><p>"It's okay, I forgive you, remember?" Kiara murmured from beside his ear, neither made an attempt to move away from each other. Instead Goro buried his head further into Kiara's neck. The warmth from the angel's skin comforting him, warmth returned to his contract ring.</p><p>"A-about before... when I got mad at you for helping me..." Goro tried to pull his apology together, now he was right in front of Kiara it was so much harder to think of the words. "I shouldn't have got mad at you, you were trying to help me... I was scared I'd lose you if they found you. I can't lose you too." Hot tears slid from his eyes, landing on Kiara's shoulder.</p><p>Kiara pushed him away, Goro blinked at him confused for a moment but the angel just smiled warmly, a soft thumb wiping the tears away. "Silly, in this weather tears'll freeze," he chided.</p><p>"Heh, sorry."</p><p>"No more apologies from you." Kiara fiddled with a lock of his hair as he avoided Goro's eyes. "I-I have down terribly as your guardian, I can't do anything right. You get hurt and I can't do anything about it-"</p><p>-"I ordered you to stay away from them-"</p><p>"But still, I should have come up with some other solution. Instead I've been idle and lazy... even now I've hiding." he bit his lip and met Goro's eyes after some hesitation, "I promised to always forgive you but I still ran off." A tear escaped Kiara's eye, trailing down cheek like a falling star.</p><p>"Is there anyway I could make this up to you?" Kiara begged, bowing deep, something he'd never seen the angel do. Ever.</p><p>Was there...? Yes, Goro could think of one thing he needed from Kiara. He hoped beyond hope Kiara would listen to what he had to say here, it was just them two as it used to be, as it will always be.</p><p>"Would you help me get back at my father?" Kiara looked up sharply, confusion clear in his features. "After you left I found my file, it had my fathers name in it... Masayoshi Shido." Did he imagine the sharp intake of breath Kiara took?</p><p>"W-what do you... what do you mean by 'getting back at' him?" Kiara asked nervously, Goro smirked in response.</p><p>"You know like revenge," Goro shrugged his smirk fading a little, "for leaving me and my mother alone, for causing her death... for making her hate me," he whispered the last part, hating to admit it.</p><p>"Your mother didn't hate you Goro-"</p><p>"She did," he interrupted, "the only times she'd ever spend time with me is when she was high or felt like pretending she cared so I wouldn't run away. She wouldn't have left me alone if she cared," he snapped bitterly, not mad at Kiara, he was mad at himself for being blind to it for so long.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore, now I can finally get back at Shido for leaving us, for making us suffer." He glared at nothing, imagining the bald bastard who had forsaken him to living, no surviving, like a rat scampering from one hole to the next for food and shelter only to be chased away, wishing he could beat his dumb smile off everyone poster and picture he saw.</p><p>"But... Goro revenge never brings happiness only more sorrow and a false sense of satisfaction for a short time," Kiara argued and Goro hardened his gaze at him.</p><p>"So you'll be leaving me again then?" he spat, unfairly maybe, but Kiara had asked what he could do to make up his absence to Goro. This was the answer.</p><p>"That's not what I said," Kiara reasoned but stopped at Goro's stare. Gold eyes drooped to the ground, and Goro felt a little guilty for upsetting his friend again.</p><p>With a steadying breath Goro took both of Kiara's hand in his own, the angel didn't pull away thankfully. He'd <em>stay put and hear him out. </em>Kiara stiffened slightly in his grasp.</p><p>"So long as I live knowing that man was the reason my mother killed herself, I will never be happy... I'm asking you to be there by my side so I-so both of us don't have to be alone." he tried to convey all his sincerity through his eyes, and for a moment he thought he saw Kiara's resolve soften.</p><p>"What do you say?"</p><hr/><p>"What do you say?"</p><p>Kiara was speechless, how had he missed this? How had Goro had so much hatred seeded within in him and he never notice? Why couldn't he move?</p><p>He felt so conflicted, like he was being pulled in two different directions. If he said yes, if he went along with it, Goro would remain his friend, something he wanted so dearly, but would be dropped onto a path of hatred and lies and deceit... and evil,</p><p>But if he said no... he'd might save Goro from such a fate, might draw him from his destiny. But he'd surely lose his trust and friendship forever wouldn't he...</p><p>"Goro"</p><p><em>'Please say yes, I need you</em> Kiara!'</p><p>"I"</p><p>
  <em>'You're the closest thing I have to family!'</em>
</p><p>All of Goro's thoughts, hopes and wishes, for Kiara to join him flooded his mind like missiles of guilt scolding him for ever even considering turning away from his friend. He tried to take a step back but his feet refused to move, like invisible claws holding him in place. His lungs struggled for air as he warred with himself.</p><p>Say yes and stay his friend, but let him become the evil he was foretold to.</p><p>Or say no and stop him before he can become the monster they called him, but lose his trust forever.</p><p>"Kiara... please, I need you if I'm going to succeed," Goro whispered, greed and eagerness tainting his voice into something dark and sinister.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Or.</p><p>No?</p><p>Snow began to drift down around them, landing on his shoulders and wings so lightly he couldn't even feel them... Just like the night they met.</p><p>"Goro..." he looked into those russet, hopeful, eyes and they stared back into his. What did they see in Kiara's eyes he wondered. He took a steadying breath. If he accepted he'd lose Goro anyway... he'd lose his innocent love for feathermen on Saturday mornings, he'd lose his carefree teasing, his games, his light.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Goro, but if you pursue this future you will surely lose what yourself to hatred... and I can't let you do that."</p><p>Hope turned to anger and Goro's grip on his hands tightened till it hurt. "Don't make me force you, Kiara," Goro growled, his voice dangerous and promising to go through with his threat.</p><p>"Goro!?" he tried to pull away shaking his head.</p><p>"I can't! I'm an angel, It goes against everything I am!" He tugged his hands out of Goro's grasp, his contract ring sliding off and flying high in the air leaving a sharp burning pain where it once sat. He held his hand close to his chest as he finally was free to move, taking several unsteady steps backwards.</p><p>Goro stalked forward, glaring daggers through his heart.</p><p>"It goes against what you are?" he spat out like it was such a ridiculous concept. "Fine then! I never needed you anyway to survive you've down nothing for me! You're no guardian angel!"</p><p>Pain shot through Kiara's body setting his insides on fire but leaving his heart ice cold. He clutched his head as the fire spread to his skull. Goro watched him in demented satisfaction.</p><p>"Our contract is over," Goro took off his own ring and threw it as far and hard at he could, in the silent of the night he could make out the sound of it shattering against the pavement. The sound echoes through his brain over and over as he backed up wings wrapped close around him.</p><p>Ba-dump</p><p>The snow fall was thickening, a storm brewing.</p><p>Ba-dump</p><p>What was that? He could figure it out, it was so loud drowning out whatever Goro was trying to say.</p><p>Ba-dump, he placed a hand to his chest. His heart was beating?</p><p>His heel hit the edge of the roof and he fell backwards, almost in too much pain to notice. He heard a scream but he wasn't sure if it was his or Goro's.</p><p>It felt as though all the light within him was being snuffed out by his own heartbeat. The tips of his hair in his vision turned black, his feathers blowing around him in the strengthening winds, even the ones separated looked as though they'd been dyed pitch.</p><p>His vision had gone dark before he hit the ground.</p><hr/><p>She had heard screaming she was sure of it. Akari rushed in her thick winter coat to were she was sure she heard it from. It had sounded like a child, it was hard to tell with the wind howling so loud. She tried to squint through the storm running after where she was sure it had come from.</p><p>After wandering around, feeling hopelessly lost, for what felt like ages till she heard it. A soft whimpering, barely perceivable at all echoing off buildings and parked cars. Akari rushed after it looking down every alleyway and road possible.</p><p>Eventually she saw the wind carrying black feathers in the wind. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what it meant but something pushed her to keep searching. The feathers lead her to an alley behind an apartment building. the light of the streetlamps reaching just far enough in to reveal the young boy curled up in the snow, his black hair and wings like an ink stain in the pure white snow.</p><p>Wings?</p><p>She decided not to question it for now, rushing over as fast as her cold feet could carry her. He was ice cold with little on him other than a light jacket and pants to protect him from the weather not even a pare of shoes on his feet. The only source of warmth coming from the hot blood trailing down a wound on his forehead.</p><p>As her hands touched his head gingerly his eyes fluttered open confused and in pain, silver eyes trying to make out who she was, his mouth opened and closed without making any sound.</p><p>"I-it's going to be okay, I got you now," she tried to reassure him unsure if he could even hear her. "My name is Akari Kurusu, I'll take care of you, just hang on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something's not right (by Lily Allen) started playing just as I got to the final scene, talk about timing huh?<br/>Well doubt many people will read this fanfic tbh but did any of you see it coming? I'm super curious. .<br/>Have a great day!</p><p>(ps didn't edit much just wrote in one go not smart I know I don't make it a habit I just second guess... everything when I edit with the intention of posting sorry but I'll come back another time to fix up typos)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Akari and Eito Kurusu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Goro's decision and Kiara's fall.<br/>Akari brought home the boy she found to her two bedroom bottom floor apartment, where she and her husband figure out what to do with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akari placed another cool towel to the boys flushed forehead with a tired sigh. She had warmed him as fast as she could but the blizzard had slowed her from getting him home in time and know the winged boy was running a fever higher than Tokyo tower.</p><p>His pale skin was even paler, almost as white as the bandages, surrounded by the velvet black feathers and his midnight hair and dark sharp nails. He looked like he fell straight out of a Gothic fairytale. Something from a childhood dream come true.</p><p>Slowly she reached down a brushed a hand over the feathers. They were incredibly soft, shimmering in many different colors under the dim light as her hand glided over them. They were truly other worldly. Akari wished she knew why someone so beautiful and young was so badly hurt.</p><p>She looked up from the boy's pale sweaty face as footsteps approached from behind. She watched as her husband Eito pushed the guest room door open his brows creased in a worried line. "Hasn't woken up yet?" she shook her head.</p><p>"I wish I knew what happened," she admitted running a hand through her dark hair, her locks looked dark gray compared to the boys. "To see one in this state..." she trailed off unable to being herself to finish the sentence.</p><p>"So he really is one... an angel?" He whispered, his voice tinged with a mixture of shock and wonder. "But his wings are black? Don't angels have white?"</p><p>"What else would he be?" She stood shakily, Eito reached out a hand to steady her, she took it gratefully, gesturing to the door. They should let him rest, and she needed a break. All she could do was pray he survives because at this point... she shook off her train of thought, she gathered her first aid and other medical supplies she had.</p><p>She headed to the kitchen putting a kettle on, she needed some coffee. It was already eleven clock at night and she was expecting few hours of sleep tonight. In case his fever worsened or he woke up she wanted to be there. If he really was an angel it was unlikely his little body knew how to combat the sickness properly, he might even have to go to the hospital...</p><p>No they wouldn't know what to do with him and she'd lose him... the thought of losing the boy, even though she didn't even know his name, was frightening to her. Akari knew something happened, something bad clearly, and she got the feeling he wouldn't want her to abandon him. Even if they hadn't met officially yet.</p><p>Besides she was a doctor by trade, it was her job to help the sick and injured, he was sick and he was injured. So why would she turn him away or dump him on someone else. At this point she was just trying to come up with excuses to keep him for no one.</p><p>"Do you want me to keep an eye on him, in case he wakes up?" Eito, ever helpful, offered.</p><p>"...yeah... thank you," she murmured after taking a moment to process what he had said. She was really out of it, huh?</p><p>Her father had told her stories of an angel in all white coming to him when he was younger, when he was a sickly child with no hope for the future, how they helped him forge forward to prosperity and happiness. She had wished beyond anything to meet an angel for as long as she could remember. Then suddenly one falls from the heavens, needing her help. She <em>was</em> going to help this little boy no matter what! She had never been more sure of anything than this before.</p><p>Other than the time she and Eito had tried for a child...</p><p>She busied herself with finishing her coffee and shifting around some cardboard boxes so she could clean off the few dirty dishes they accumulated and hadn't washed yet. Her mind settled into a tired, buzzed, haze as she worked.</p><p>"Kari!"</p><p>She was moving the moment she heard her name. Down the hallway of their apartment, to the guest room where Eito sat on the edge of the bed with a waking up child laying beside him.</p><p>She rushed to the side of the bed almost knocking her knees into the frame while she was at it. Silver eyes fluttered open and look into hers.</p><p>"Hello, are you feeling better now?" she asked with a teary, relieved smile, she couldn't recall at what point she gotten so emotional.</p><p>"...Wh-who are you?" His voice was soft and strained from the sickness. His breath was steady but forced.</p><p>"My name is Akari Kurusu, and this is my husband Eito-" she gestured to the man beside her, -"what's your name?"</p><p>The boy didn't answer, instead he tried to sit up. Akari tried to stop him but he persisted so instead she set up a pillow for him to rest against instead of the bed frame. It was odd working around his wings, but he at least looked a bit more comfortable when she was done.</p><p>"..."</p><p>When it became clear he wasn't going to answer she let it drop. Eito leaned forward to take over, "do you know what happened? My wife found you in a alleyway injured? did you fa-" he stopped himself and rephrased his words, "did you get attacked or..." he gave her a unsure look, the boy clearly wasn't listening.</p><p>He was staring despondently at his own black feathers, hands trembling in his lap. Every ounce of him oozed barely held together composure. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she had a guess. Thinking on her feet Akari carefully draped a thin blanket on his wings, covering them from sight. He seemed to let out a shaky breath, looking to her in sad confusion.</p><p>They sat in heavy silence for a few moments as he groggily took in his surroundings. His eyes finally settled in his lap.</p><p>"He rejected me..." he whispered, "he threw me away, I just... I just wanted to h-help him." It was like the flood gates burst, tears came streaming down the boys cheeks seemingly endlessly.</p><p>Maybe it was because she hadn't slept a wink since finding him, or because of seeing him like this was like seeing a sunset in monochrome, but she wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders and let him cry on her shoulder. His shoulder shook in her grasp, his little hands grasping her shirt desperately.</p><p>She looked into Eito's brown eyes and saw her own resolve mirrored in them. He moved closer with a nod and embraced them both as she whispered sweet nothings into the black haired boys ear until he fell back asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>A week after his fever finally broke she and Eito were so relieved they almost collapsed. Though grateful he didn't have pneumonia or anything more than a feverish cold it had still been a stressful time between trying to help the angel in their extra bedroom while packing. They had been preparing to move to the country when she had found him. The angel boy, whom still hadn't given his name but was worming his way into her heart regardless.</p><p>He'd been walking around now, though still a little sickly and certainly tired. And what she could only describe as haunted.</p><p>The black angel's wounds were still healing, his head injury taking the longest. I seemed only one injury healed quickly at  a time. She couldn't help but think he always looked so lost and confused like he woke up in the woods without and direction. Sometimes she'd see him turn looking like he was about to say something only to realize whoever to wasn't there beside him.</p><p>Once they were healed enough he began hiding his wings, making him look like a normal boy. A normal boy with no home or family, who was rejected by someone close to him and in need of help.</p><p>It didn't help he was clearly terrified of the neighbors dog, and it just kept barking, constantly! She didn't need to ask to know why either, there was a scar to prove his bad experience with the animals on his lower back. He avoided all the windows in the house as well, so she kept all the drapes closed for him.</p><p>She was pretty sure she'd do anything to help the boy if it meant seeing him smile or hearing him laugh or acting in anyway a little nine or ten-ish years old boy should. But he was usually too wrapped up in his own thoughts most of the time to even notice she entered the room and when he did notice he'd flinch or shrink away before recognizing her.</p><p>One evening she walked in on him in the living room with his wings out. How he hid them she wasn't sure but it was a shock to see them suddenly. She startled so hard, in fact, she had almost dropped her cup of tea. Her little commotion caught the boys attention and he looked like a deer in headlights. She smiled apologetically and was about to excuse herself when he stopped her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, if I scared you," he said softly, the strain on his voice still present even after recovering from the sickness. But there was a melodious note to it now, hidden under everything else.</p><p>"No no, there's no need for that, you didn't do anything wrong," she assured him but he shook his head.</p><p>"I did," He whispered softly, almost to soft for her to hear.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I did do something wrong, else I wouldn't have been punished like this... I meddled where I shouldn't have and now," his wings pulled in around him shuddering from barely contained emotions," now..." he placed a hand over his heart, eyes pressed closed.</p><p>
  <em>Punished?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry for intruding on your home... I've been a burden." He sounded as though he'd been thinking about this a lot.</p><p>Akari made her way to him, weaving around cardboard boxes and furniture, setting her cup on the coffee table before resting a hand on his shoulder and another against his cheek, the same way her mother used to for her. Subconsciously he seemed to leaned against her hand, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>"It's okay, we want to help you, you're no burden sweetheart." She rubbed little circles on his cheek. "But if you really feel like a burden how about you help me get rid of this cake Eito brought home, I can't eat it all by myself."</p><p>His eyes opened wide, his mouth making a O shape. The sight brought a giggle to Akari's lips. The moment the sound escaped her the boy's lips seemed to tick upward, for just a moment, so brief she was sure she imagined it.</p><p>"Y-you sure?" she nodded.</p><p>Taking his hand in hers she led him to the kitchen were a strawberry cake sat in a box covered in gold writing and cutesy flowers.</p><p>"I suppose I could be of help," the angel admitted the moment she lifted the cake out and set it on a stand, another giggle left her and she gave the boy a knowing smile. But the expression nearly slipped when she saw the glint in his eyes. He wasn't smiling, not yet, but their was mischief in those eyes.</p><p>Was this what it was like to have a child of her own? she wondered watching him dig into the slice of cake. Eating cake, warm hugs, shoulders to cry on? She hoped so.</p>
<hr/><p>Akari laid next to Eito on their bed listening to the city's night life come awake. They weren't in a particularly busy part of the city but it was still the city and the city never sleeps. And tonight it seems neither were they, though not by choice.</p><p>"Eito... he needs a home and we're moving out in a few days," she said gazing at the distant ceiling. She didn't need to look over to tell he was awake as well.</p><p>"I know... but where? he's a kid with wings Kari," he didn't sound frustrated just tired and worried, "I'd say put him in the system but you know how it is, there's a home just around where you found him and the woman there is absolutely dreadful. How would we even explain the wings?"</p><p>"Yeah she is," she snorted, recalling the few encounters she had with the lady at her workplace, she was certainly a piece of work, "What about other angels? There's got to be more right, they'd know what to do wouldn't they?" <em>if that's true why haven't they come for him? do they not know where he is?,</em> she left her thoughts unsaid.</p><p>"Akari?"</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>He turned on the lamp, the only one not yet packed away in a box, it bathed the room in warm orange light. "The new house... it has two bedrooms, I know we intended one to be a guest bedroom but maybe we could take him with us?" he sounded hopeful and her heart leaped to the idea but something made he hesitate.</p><p>They had tried for a kid of their own for months before doctors said it wasn't going to happen. They had wanted to adopt but with the move and the admittedly the poor reputation of the system they were hesitant to go there yet. But <em>he</em> was already here. Just down the hall from them.</p><p>And he needed them just as much as they wanted him. But...</p><p>"We'll leave it up to him," she answered finally, "I won't make him feel as though it's his only option."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>With the issue feeling somewhat solved for then they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>It was the night before the move and no solution to do with the angel had been found yet. Akari had was close to tears in worry for the cherubic child. She gave Eito a tired smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes. He returned it with one just as sad... they were left with one option but they had little hope for it. The boy still flinched and shied away from them to much for them to think he'd consider.</p><p>"Miss Kari..." She felt a light tug on the back of her shirt, the black haired angel was standing awkwardly behind her trying to avoid her eyes. She smiled at his use off her nickname, he must have heard Eito refer to her as it. "I-I wanted to-um, I wanted to tell you something... if it's okay?"</p><p>"Of course it is sweetheart, what is it you want to tell me?" she sat him on the recently washed floor, all the furniture had been loaded up on a truck and left for their new home ahead of them leaving nothing but some trash bags, their sleeping bags, and themselves in the first floor apartment. Akari gestured subtly to Eito to come over as well, joining them with a heavy thud on the floor.</p><p>He fiddled with a lock of his hair, wings appearing from seemingly nowhere to huddle around him as a form of comfort. She wished she could take a photo of the darling image before her.</p><p>As he sat cross-legged, black feathers resting on the floor behind him like a inky black cape, she did her best to prepare for whatever he approached her about. They found letting him take things at his own pace was the best approach to whatever he might need. Whether it be learning to eat and drink water regularly or to ask for help.</p><p>After a few deep breaths he opened his mouth to speak, "you've both been very kind to me, giving me a place to stay, food, even helped me get better when I was sick... you didn't know me and yet you helped me," he looked into her eyes with tears in his, "but I haven't even told my name, or done anything to really help."</p><p>"What are you saying?" Akari asked worried.</p><p>"I want to give an explanation-or at least part of one." He calmed a little, hands clasped together. "I haven't told you my name because I don't want it anymore but... I can't leave it behind, yet." he murmured the last part.</p><p>"My name is..." he took a deep steadying breath, Akari and Eito leaned forward in anticipation, "my name is Kiara, and I am a guardian angel."</p><p><em>Kiara, how</em> pretty, she thought to herself. W<em>ait... if he's a truly guardian angel than who is he guarding</em><em>? Does he need to go back to them?</em> For some reason this thought was almost devastating to her... they were going to have to part ways with him anyway so why was she so upset?</p><p>
  <em>"He rejected me..." he whispered, "he threw me away, I just... I just wanted to h-help him." It was like the flood gates burst, tears came streaming down the boys cheeks seemingly endlessly.</em>
</p><p>The memory burned in her brain, was this who she meant? The one who rejected him? But then why would he want to go back if they hurt him? She didn't know. Couldn't make sense of the idea.</p><p>As in response to her anxiety he continued, "I fell... I can no longer preform any guardian duties without..." he shook his head refusing to finish his thought. "I tried to do something I shouldn't have and was punished for it and you both helped me, I would have died if you didn't find me... and I would have let myself, rather than live as a fallen."</p><p>A heavy silence fell between them as she and Eito processed the new information, unsure what to say to any of what Kiara said. Eventually Kiara broke the silence.</p><p>His face turned bright pink as he murmured "but if its okay you," he bit his lip in anticipation, "I'd like to be part of your family now instead?"</p><p>...</p><p>It took her a beat to catch up to what he said and when she did Akari all but crushed him in the biggest hug she'd ever given as she cried out, "Of course, of course you can! We would love for you to be a part of our family!"</p>
<hr/><p>The next day they drove out to their new home. As Eito took the wheel she sat back with the Kiara to help him come up with a new name, something he'd be comfortable with. He had made it clear why he wanted a new one. He said he wanted to move on from his past. She agreed to help him so long as he wanted it. That didn't mean she didn't hold reservations about it.</p><p>"Kiara is a very pretty name, are you <em>sure</em> you don't want to keep it?" She asked as they stopped for gas and food.</p><p>"Yes," he said resolve in his eyes, "I can't move on if my name is still tied to him..." she didn't press for answer on who this mysterious <em>him</em> was, but she hoped to find out someday.</p><p>"Okay well then, we can't give up yet can we?" She thought for a moment to herself. They'd consulted a baby naming website, a list of biblical names, and even her own family tree already but nothing had clicked yet. She sighed setting her phone down to stare out the window "you know our names are spelled with the same letters," she commented offhandedly and Kiara looked up sharply like she said something useful.</p><p>"letters... that could work," he murmured to himself taking the notepad they'd been using, it had his original name on it at the top and a list of crossed out suggestions.</p><p>"I met someone with this name before, I totally forgot about it though," Kiara scribbled the name down and lifted it up for her to see.</p><p>Akira</p><p>"It looks like mine," she teased but stopped when she looked at it again. The letters were the same as his last but with one letter moved. It was... actually pretty clever.</p><p>"Then I'll be even more like your son huh?" Kiara said with a shrug but slapped his hands over his mouth as his cheeks turned pink, "I mean-uh I-" he blabbered on trying to cover up his folly but she just chuckled, she didn't mind in the slightest. Since he was still sputtering she wasn't able to get a word in so she leaned over and have him a light kiss on the forehead.</p><p>He fell silent the moment she did, his face growing an even darker pink. He hid his face in his hands trying to hide it enticing her to tease him more by hugging him close to her and planting a big sticky kiss to his temple he tried in vain to get out of her arms but she held on planting more and more kisses till Eito came back with snacks.</p><p>She let him go so he could eat and so she could catch her breath from laughing.</p><p>"You two seem to be having fun," Eito gave a 'what happened look' but she brushed it off with a chuckle. "Did you come to a conclusion then?" he reached for the notepad examining the only name not crossed out.</p><p>"Y-yep, I'm Akira as of now." Ki-Akira said a little bashfully but looking them both in the eyes and adding, her heart shooting to her throat the moment she heard it.</p><p>"Akira Kurusu."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Call to Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can angels die?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this chapter is like waaaaaaaaay shorter than the others but I didn't want to give you all whiplash by writing the first part, and than having a complete 180 in tone for the other half. I did ended up rewriting it like three times to get it right, originally it was going to be in Kiara's/Akira's point of view but i decided to wait on that a bit longer. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro hid behind the door to the roof for what felt like and eternity, barely even recognizing the cold of the metal door against his back. What had he done? His finger burned where the ring once was worn, his heart ached even worse.</p><p>He tried several times to force himself to go down the steps but something stopped him each attempt. He gave up trying and finally just burst from the doorway and rushed to the edge of the roof, his footprints from earlier had already begun to fill with fresh snow. Though the storm had slowed some it still stung his face and hands.</p><p>Every footstep felt like a hundred as he pushed himself to peer over the edge of the roof. But Kiara wasn't there. What was chilled him to his core. Black feathers floated on the wind and red painting one end of a impression of a person whom laid there. His breathing picked up the longer he looked, his hands shook violently but he couldn't tell from what, the cold or panic?</p><p>He looked around wildly, hoping, praying, Kiara would be there. Jumping out with his goofy grin and warm golden eyes. But he didn't. There was no silly joke, or hummed tune, all around him was cold white snow falling from a dark sky, falling on empty streets.</p><p>He was... alone.</p><p>He'd always thought he was alone, ever since his mother's death. But it was <em>real</em> now. Kiara was gone and it was his fault... he lost someone he cared for again, and this time no one was going to come and tell him they'd stay, all he had now was his measly life and a determination or stupidity, he wasn't sure sure which right now, to do the impossible.</p><p>Was Kiara even alive? Could angels even die? Where'd his body go then? And why were there black feathers? So many question bombarded his brain each another twist of the knife he could fear... and maybe even, just a little bit, regret. Was this feeling proof he had killed... Goro had... Kiara was...</p><p>Kiara was dead.</p><p>Tears prickled his eyes and he wiped them away immediately, he <em>wouldn't</em> cry, not here, and no where else. With one last look at the edge of the building he started back to the stairs, letting the cold numb the warring emotions within him so he couldn't face them... not yet, hopefully not ever.</p><p>As he walked something caught his eyes, a glint of light flickering in his eye. To bright to be the snow, and to white to be a light from some nearby building. He looked for the cause, something in him drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. He walked cautiously in it's direction taking in everything with slightly blurry, critical eyes. Goro shifted to one side and there it was again! He rushed forward, tempted to run his bare hands through the snow blindly till he found whatever it was.</p><p>Goro found it after a third flicker, it was reflecting the light from the stairway. it was barely visible in the snow, completely camouflaged but for the way the light seemed reflecting off of it seemed to be always right in his eye. When he picked it up he nearly dropped it with a hiss, but he managed to keep hold of it. A white ring, made from some sort or stone or glass he had never been completely sure.</p><p>He had thrown his away in anger during their fight, so this one was Kiara's.</p><p>It gave none of the warmth and soothing sensation as his had all those terrible nights and days when Kiara couldn't be there himself, this one was so cold it stung his skin but Goro still clutched it close to his chest, like a piece of him had returned.</p><p>Without out another thought he headed indoors, out of the cold and eventually, though he couldn't remember it into his uncomfortable bed and into dreamless sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next few week some of the most difficult of his life. Between his serious cold and mourning his friend he was a wreck, physically and emotionally. He could see the question residing within the other kid's eyes. They never asked though, and he was in no rush to explain what happened. They'd never understand, no one could.</p><p>He clutched the ring in his palm, still freezing cold as it was, and pretended for one moment that he was fine. No matter he had no idea what being 'fine' actually was. No one in the system was <em>fine</em>. He most of all. All because his father.</p><p>His <em>Father </em>stole his friend from him.</p><p>A man he'd never met had managed to take everything from him again and again. He didn't even know Goro existed! He was probably sitting in some cozy, fancy office with a full breakfast completely unaware he ruined everything! He thought furiously, knuckles white, barely being careful enough to not break the ring.</p><p>So he'll ruin him, for his mother's death, for his years stuck moving from one home to the other treated as less than worthless by all but one, and especially for taking that one from him. For taking Kiara from him. He'd never forgive Shido for that.</p><p>But for him to do anything he needed a plan, and a way to reach Shido up on his tower. Some way to drag him down and into the gutters where Goro has been forced to live and where Shido belonged. And he'd do it the most painful he could, no matter the consequences.</p><p>He'd avenge Kiara. By destroying Shido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll get the next chapter ready for posting as soon as possible but but between schooling starting, my job, and the wonderfully spontaneous events of life I can't give an exact date. But I feel like I've been on a role! sorta *haha*. I can say I have no intention of having any hiatuses, or long breaks, if I do I fear I'll lose my momentum and stop writing the story. So no to that.<br/>I will go back to posted chapters and fix little typos and weed out anything that might sound redundant, no major story changes. don't worry.<br/>Good (day/night/afternoon/evening/whenever you might be reading this)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sign Here NOW Please and Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five years later, early spring of 2016</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I regret to inform you all but the original chapter six and what was to immediately follow fell through. I had what I called the 'Inaba ark' planned out and was very excited to write it, but I was having trouble getting it moving and everything that happens is more set up for the main story anyway so I'll probably just have a separate spin off of sorts taking place during his time in Inaba dealing with Izanami and the Investigation team.<br/>Till then We'll just move on with the actual p5 storyline... plus angels o'course</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he noticed letting him know something was wrongs was how his limbs felt weighted down and. The next was the haunting piano music and accompanying singing. The song was beautiful and in an odd way, familiar even, though Akira knew he had never heard it before. It was like it was talking to his soul directly without out the aid of lyrics.</p><p>Slowly he pushed himself up, off the uncomfortable cot releasing his wings the weight of his body. He tried to hide them away but the spell refused to comply and he was forced to give up after his third attempt. Whatever this place was it was taking him as himself an nothing else, he didn't even have his glasses.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Akira trailed a hands on the wall besides him feeling the blue silk padding sink slightly under the pressure. The air was thick with a certain pressure he couldn't place, filling his lungs uncomfortably. Like the fog that once flooded, what he came to think of as, home town.</p><p>It took about three second for him to recognize he was in a cell... of some sort. The floor and cot was made of cold stone, a toilet sat in one corner dripping water and chains rattled and swayed on the walls. He was wearing black and white striped prison garb, black shackles clamped uncomfortable on his ankle and wrists.</p><p>This was no prison he recognized... though had he been found by anyone of celestial origin he wouldn't have been locked up unless he help either information or some other form of value.</p><p><em>Clang</em>!</p><p>Akira startled harshly head snapping towards were the sound originated. Two little girls stood on either side of the open cell door, someone sat at a desk in the center of the room beyond them a spotlight on the black clad stranger, the only light source in the whole place. The girls had a very familiar appearance to himself once upon a time ago. Yellow, almost glowing, eyes like molten gold and silvery white hair. Not as blindingly white as his once had been but close enough.</p><p>They were without a doubt angels.</p><p>Angels with only one wing, and one eye each.</p><p>"About time fallen!" the one on the left snapped, slapping the bars with her baton again. She had one small right wing, and twin buns, she wore the same warden outfit as the girl beside her.</p><p>"It's for the best you don't waste our master's time," the second murmured in monotone. She held a clip board and her hair in a braid. A small feathery white wing on her right side, the primary feathers on herself and her likely sister were clipped, much to his unease and slight horror.</p><p>"Girls, please don't assault our important guest." A deep voice chided the twins and their looked ashamed but not all too repentant.</p><p>Akira turned his gaze between them both to the desk set in the center of the room. The being in black sat their head resting on his hands. Their<em> master</em> looked like he was patched together with pieces either too big or small for his body. Bulging eyes and long nose, no neck, too big smile, thing lanky limbs and pointed ears. He was no human, but no demon either as far as he could tell. A being entirely on it's own.</p><p>Something he should be wary of.</p><p>"Welcome, to <em>my</em> velvet room," their voice had softened but still managed to shake Akira to his bones, their gaze freezing him in place, "this is a place between mind and matter, dream and reality, I am Igor the master of this place. We are most honored to host a <em>fallen</em> angel, Kiara of the sea of souls was it?"</p><p><em>The Velvet room?</em> Akira internally panicked, <em>It's real?!</em></p><p>"Akira Kurusu now, actually," He muttered just loud enough to be heard. His eyes straying to the room outside his little cell. Pointedly ignoring the mention of the place of his creation. For some reason when he heard of this place he had expected somewhere less... intimidating. The Velvet room was created not long ago by the god Philemon. He would know, He had once worked under Philemon as a sort of messenger before leaving on his own to help people as a guardian. This place was much younger than him but the power it radiated with was much, much older. It reeked of goddly magic.</p><p>Was it the prison theme making it feel so oppressive.</p><p>A thin blue mist gathered at the edges of the room, the many other cells were to dark to see the contents of. Were there other occupants? He got the feeling he was the only one aside from the three in front of him.</p><p>"A name is not so easily left behind, trickster" Igor warned in a knowing tone, it made Akira shiver. "I see you are curious of the state of the room, the Velvet room takes the form of it's guest's heart. I must wonder myself, if our guest will truly be a prisoner of fate or if they will travel the path of rehabilitation." Igor smiled like he told a clever joke.</p><p>His words implied their guest wasn't him, and yet here he stood. Trapped in a cell. The door may be open but some experimental tugs proved the chains weren't going to let him get too close.</p><p>"Why am I here?" The Velvet room was created to aid <em>humans</em> not something like him.</p><p>"The world is coming to ruin, and soon a wildcard will awaken to their potential," Igor explained with little to no worry even tinting his voice, "I want you to sign a contract to help them on their journey to rehabilitation." Igor held up a clipboard, a line at the bottom of the page clamped to it drawing Akira's attention.</p><p>"Why?" Igor raised a bushy eyebrow. "Why me? I'm just as you said, a fallen, why not an angel?" his eyes narrowed at the stranger.</p><p>"Be respectful of our master, fallen," the girl with buns growled low, though he found it hard to take very serious. She was young and not just physically. Her power was weak, half what it should be.</p><p>"I believe you'll be more than willing to help when I tell what's in it for you." If Igor heard the little warden he ignored her his whole focus on Akira.</p><p>"I'm not interested is power or anything you could give me." Signing a contract here could mean running into Philemon again. He was not in a million years ready to deal with his once master.</p><p>"How about a chance to right a past wrong," Igor leaned forward and Akira sucked in a breath. "Kiara, I believe something unfair has been done to you, all for helping another unconditionally. Your fall from grace was forced on by another and I assure you if you sign this contract and work for me I can restore what has been stolen... after you succeed of course."</p><p>This can't be true, this has to be too good to be true... but if Igor is the master of the velvet room then he must work under Philemon and seeing as he once worked for him then... just maybe... it was possible he could be himself again. Not some monster, not a creature standing on the edge between heaven and hell welcome to neither. A part, in some way, of both.</p><p>"...If-if I agree how would I know what I would need to do."</p><p>Igor grinned wider, clearly he thought he'd won. "Don't worry I will provide you the answer to that question when the time comes. Of course as you'll be working under me, so you'll have access to the Velvet room. So long as our guest isn't using our facilities."</p><p>Akira's brow furrowed slightly as a thought occurred to him. "If what you want from me is to help your wildcard then shouldn't I be forming a contract with them?"</p><p>He may not be much of a guardian anymore but he could still, hypothetically, be capable of forming a contract. The terms would just be different. A bit more... specific.</p><p>Igor chuckled, and even though he doubted he was trying to sound maliciously, it was scary though he wasn't going to admit he thought so. "There is a chance the wildcard will not choose the path of rebellion she is... quite compliant currently to the orders of others, I'll need your help in the case she doesn't do her job. And it'll be a form of insurance." Igor's gaze dared him to ask what he meant, even if it hadn't so much as twitched Akira could tell.</p><p>"What do you say Kiara? Will you sign the contract?"</p><p>"You better if you know what's good for you, fallen," the twin with buns spat.</p><p>"She's right you know," the other agreed.</p><p>"Justine, Caroline," Igor scolded and both paled slightly, "it is up to him." Igor waved his hand and the clipboard was gone, instead it was in Akira's grasp, a black and gold fountain pen in the other.</p><p>He read the contract over, careful not to miss any fine print, even using his third eye to detect any hidden parts but... it was completely free of any jinxes or details he found to be out of the ordinary. It wasn't all to different to the terms of guardianship he had given to the few humans he had helped in the past.</p><p>What was the best decision here?</p><p>He knew what he wanted to do... but was it the best choice? What if he was being tricked or coerced? What about Akari and Eito? Could he not ask them about this? Would they understand? Probably, they knew the supernatural world somewhat but not the stakes a deal like this would hold.</p><p>"If it helps you come to a decision I can tell you where your aid will be needed." Igor offered off handedly, chin resting on one palm. When Akira said nothing he continued. "Should you agree you will be sent to the capital of this country, Tokyo..." Igor seemed to consider adding something. "I cannot promise you won't run into an old friend of course."</p><p>
  <em>Goro...!</em>
</p><p>Any argument Kiara had faded away as this thought took forefront of his mind. He had done his best to forget him. For five years he wouldn't even say his name out loud. Kiara tried, again and again to move on... but how? How does someone walk away from what happened and just live on? Five years hasn't been nearly enough time for him to be ready to face Goro again... but Tokyo was huge what were the odds they'd even be in the same half of the city at the same time? With his terrible luck? Pretty good.</p><p>There was a tiny, hidden deep down, quiet part of him he liked to pretend didn't exist, a part of him that came bubbling up right then. The part of him excited to see Goro again.</p><p>Kiara looked down at the contract. The with a determined looked he scribbled his name, his real name, onto the thin line. The ink was rich blue and for a moment he was sure he saw it flash. The smell of ink rose from the paper and he breathed it in letting the smell sink in what he had just done.</p><p>Then the clipboard was gone. Returned to Igor when he wasn't paying attention. In it's place was a black symbol on his wrist. A V surrounded by a laurel, the symbol of the Velvet room, but with addition of a thin ring around it, little wings spaced on it evenly. It was a mark of his contract, proof he belonged to something,  brand of his devotion to this cause.</p><p>It may be the source of his regret... or closer.</p><p>Kiara folded his wings tighter against his back and said calmly, "I'll serve you to my best ability."</p>
<hr/><p>Akira awoke on his bed in his room. The smell of breakfast raising through the cracks under the door. He could hear Akari and Eito laughing downstairs, birds chirping outside his window, even the neighbors cat yowling for food like every morning. Nothing seemed amiss.</p><p>But there was a black V tattoo on his wrist that hadn't been there when he went to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Guess it really wasn't a dream after all.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Good Deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!:</p><p>I'm currently rewriting this fic, changing some lore and some other plot details. mostly fixing it up so it makes more sense and just more interesting in general. It'll be a while before the new version is posted but I'll be leaving this one up for a while sorry for the inconvenience but I just don't want to give up on this fic, and have figured the best way to do so would to try over with a better idea of where I wanna take it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the beginning is kind of a montage I guess, I hope it isn't to hard to fallow, I figure everyone knows the p5 protag's past well enough to get what's going on but it's hard to tell since I'm the writer and know what I'm trying to convey already.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Help, please someone help!"</p><p>"Get in the car! Stop struggling and get in you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Let go of her sir"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of this-agh!-you brat! I'll sue!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't do anything!-"</p><p> </p><p>"He came up to us, and out of nowhere started shouting and assaulted my date-"</p><p><em>"</em>That's not true, I didn't<em>"</em></p><p>"Cuff him."</p><p> </p><p>"-the defendant will be given one years probation-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Akira-!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I didn't hurt him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He lives in Tokyo, I'm told he's a good man-"</p><p> </p><p>"Didi you hear? They're saying he's a criminal-"</p><p>"Kurusu-kun? He was always pretty quiet, creepy if you ask me-"</p><p>"You don't think he'll attack us next?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll leaving in a month, I wish there was more I could do-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I didn't hurt anyone? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good riddance."</em>
</p><p>Why won't anyone listen to me?</p><p>"Hope he doesn't come back."</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry</em>
</p><p>"We'll see you in a year, stay safe please, if anything happens please call."</p><p>
  <em>I didn't want this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira watched the town he'd taken as refuge for what felt like only a blink of an eye disappear into the distance, before eventually disappearing from sight all together. Nothing good ever lasts forever... Maybe that was why humans like to chase those things? Because without the good the bad seems so much more depressing, and overwhelming.</p><p>Should he have chased after the good he had then?</p><p>Akira shook his head, dwelling would do him nothing for now. No good deed goes unpunished, he'd learned so the hard way. Replaying every possible difference, ever possible choice of phrasing he could have tried to make things go better in his favor would only rip the wounds open further.</p><p>For now all he could worry about was keeping his goals in sight, even as his control over his situation slipped further and further out of grasp. It didn't matter if he made the right choice or not, it didn't matter if the world was against him, it didn't matter if he was being drug to where he needed to be by whatever mean Igor deemed necessary.</p><p><em>Then what did matter?</em> A voice bubbled up form within in him, the part of him he tried to pretend didn't exist.</p><p>Akira didn't answer because he didn't know.</p>
<hr/><p>Moans and screams echoed down the long haunted corridors of mementos. The blacks and reds of the walls only further punctuating the eerie aura of the place. It was all so raw. And completely fitting as the cognition of the masses. Human's were too twisted and cruel to have anything less vulgar and self destructive.</p><p>At least as far as Goro was concerned.</p><p>He'd travelled many of the levels of those order forsaken hallways, enough to know just how despicable even the most mundane of people could be under the surface. They were all the same in the end. The crimes and habits they formed could be night and day, a stalker here or killer there, but once they realized just how outmatched they were, they'd all beg the same.</p><p>He really hated people.</p><p>Not that he was much better than any of them. He was here as well wasn't he? Maybe not his shadow but what's the difference really? Yellow eyes and a  looser tongue to their own crimes? If someone ran across him here he'd have a hard time pretending to be anything other than what he was too. A monster.</p><p>And he knew his monsters.</p><p>As if in response to his thoughts a deep growl, so loud and powerful it shook the floor and vibrated his bones, rolled through the halls. Goro felt his muscles tense under the fabric of his metaverse gear, his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>He had been there for too long.</p><p>For how long he'd been using it there were still many things about mementos he could only guess about. The shadows were easy to predict and easier to kill, but there were other creatures stalking the halls he wasn't so cocky to think he could fight on his own without more preparation (at the least). As he was now, he'd have a better chance time travelling then winning a fight against whatever had just growled.</p><p>Sticking close to the walls Goro rushed to the stairs to the level above. Hopefully this one was of the sin of sloth, at least that way he could count on it not putting up much chase if it spotted him.</p><p>Before turning down any passageway he stopped and listened for any signs of it lurking in the area. He never considered himself overly paranoid, with the exception of these <em>creatures</em>. There was no room for mistakes here. He had no interest of dying yet, especially when he was so close to the end, to vengeance. He'd lost far too much to fail now.</p><p>Even reaching the next level of mementos he could still hear the roars and howls from the hellish beast below. It sent a mixture of panic and adrenaline through his body, fight flight mode had kicked in long ago by this point. He ran past the cowering shadows as fast as his feet could take him.</p><p>A roar louder then any before deafened Goro. It was like a monsoon was let loose within mementos. It was fallowed by the loud cries of some shadow that was too dumb to escape. In response even the calmer shadows on his floor went into a frenzy with no actually direction to flee to. Making Goro's current goal to get out that much harder.</p><p>His eventual arrival to the entrance of mementos left his nerves feeling like he'd rubbed them raw with sandpaper. But he made it in one piece. (This time).</p><p>
  <em>By taking the cowardly choice of avoiding the problem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no other option.</em>
</p><p>Goro's fists clenched, the claws of his gloves stabbing painfully into his palms. He needed to focus. He still had to get home and report to Shido before the night was over. Just the thought of that man sent a dangerous anger through his system.</p><p>The landing between the exit and the stairs into the palace of the masses was just as boring-<em>but safe-</em>as ever. Not for the first time he was sure he saw a flash of something blue in the corner of his vision. His lips dipped down as he looked for the source, but nothing was there aside from the dirtly floor and walls.</p><p>Typical.</p><p>Without fanfare Goro pulled out his phone and returned to the real world. Glad to leave the metaverse for the day. As nice as it was to let loose and stop worrying about tv smiles and slightly crazy fans for a while the metaverse had a way of weighing on him like no other place. The air sat heavy in his lungs and the dim lights simultaneously put him on edge and coxed his mind to relax. He could be himself in the metaverse, but he was hardly the most dangerous thing wandering those halls evidently.</p><p>It will be worth it in the end though, and the end is what matters.</p><p>Goro came back in an alleyway not far from the station. It was about as clean as an alley gets while also being out of any passerby's eyesight except should they look for it. As if they would, people are blind. From where he rested he could hear the sounds of Shibuya crossing. Unending chatter, footsteps, and cars impatiently idling by, waiting for their turn to go on.</p><p>He hated how pathetically determined people were to get wherever, eyes glued to their phones or the ground immediately in front of them. He watched as one man barely recognized how a woman had to step out of his way as he walked by. There was a mother more focused on her phone then her child wandering around the crowd. He glowered at the bystanders who did nothing when the child tripped and fell.</p><p>People are blind.</p><p>All they see is the small relevant circle of their wants and needs through their tunnel vision, never those they trample and hurt along the way. Goro was hardly any different. Worse even, he still headed towards his goal with a single minded focus knowing he was hurting others along the way. Bad people, monsters even, but people.</p><p>
  <em>He'd be so </em>
  <em>disappointed in us if he knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if the feelings of someone alive wasn't annoying enough, now you grasping at those of a dead man.</em>
</p><p>Goro checked his messages on his phone as he sagged against the wall of the alley, energy totally shot. He opted to only respond to the more important ones before tucking his phone back in his pocket were it usually stayed. As he did his fingers brushed against something frigid cold and smooth. He rolled it around between his fingers for a moment before pulling his hand away with it still in it. The ring hadn't changed one bit since that night. it was too small for his fingers aside from his pinky, and as cold as the snow from that night.</p><p>He glared down at it even as he rubbed it fondly with his thumb. He'd have the strength to leave behind him someday. But not today. He kept it clenched in his palm as he strode towards the station.</p><p>As he walked quickly through Shibuya the stone ring grew heavier in his hand, and colder. Till it made goose bumps rise on his arms and the hair at the base of his neck prickle with unease. But for some reason he didn't put the ring away. It was like his hand was glued around the apparel.</p><p>His eyes darted surreptitiously at every person he passed. Two school girls, business men, tired parents, college students, tourists, there were all sorts. As he walked the ring got colder still. It was like holding a chunk of salt coated ice in his hand.</p><p>Just as he is sure it couldn't get any colder without damaging either his glove or his hand his shoulder brushed against another's and in an instant the cold was gone. It was almost warm in comparison now. He looked around for whoever it was he brushed against but all he saw was a flash of messy black hair and hunched shoulders.</p><p>Probably no one, just some student. If he was being honest it was likely he imagine the whole thing, the adrenaline rush of the metaverse fading away, he was definitely tired enough to hallucinate considering how little he slept on regular. The contact had just shocked him back to his senses.</p><p>That had to be it.</p><p>but as he looked down at his hand where the ring sat, pristine white marble, he knew he was grasping at straws. The once slightly worn but otherwise immaculate glove had a circle right in the center of his palm where the ring had be pressed against it.</p><p>It was accompanied with the sinking sensation he had missed something important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Six was reuploaded</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>